Beautiful Indeed
by Illusive
Summary: There are only a few things in life that you can call breathtakingly beautiful. Athrun realizes how watching his friends laugh like they had no cares, even after a war, is just more than aweinspiring.


**Title:** Beautiful Indeed

**Author:** Illusive

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed… no matter how much I want to.

**Pairings:** None

**Summary:** There are only a few things in life that you can call breathtakingly beautiful. Athrun realizes how watching his friends laugh like they had no cares, even after a war, is just more than awe-inspiring.

**Warnings:** AU

**Author's Note:** Heh, I had to write something since I had a block for my other fics. So yeah, I came out with this… I don't even know why I wrote it, I just had to. xP

Drabble

* * *

Athrun looked at Kira and his other friends chatting amiably as he came back into the room; the scene was breathtakingly beautiful to him for some reason. They were sitting comfortably in the warm, cozy apartment that belonged to Kira. He handed his best friend the drink he was waiting for and sat beside the brunet. He didn't join the conversation but surveyed them with pride. They had all endured through a war that took away people they loved, yet they still lived on knowing that nothing they did could ever bring a family member, a friend, or a loved one back. Sometimes they had regrets, maybe if I hadn't done this then this wouldn't have happened, but they all acknowledged the fact that dwelling on 'what ifs' was not going to do them any good.

They all had lived through the war, lived, loved, but most importantly survived. Now they had a chance at a 'normal' life, and they could finally say that they lived their lives like regular civilians. Yet none of them could say they lived their whole adolescent years as regular civilians. Athrun knew without a doubt that they had all grown up too fast. They had been young, but they all had been thrust into a position in the war that left no room for petty, juvenile mistakes. It was true, their parts in the war had them grow up as soon as they saw death; sat in the cockpit of a fighter plane, mobile suit, or gundam; or cry their hearts out for the death of another.

This special group of teenagers had grown up without really growing up. They had all been expected to be a man or a woman before that time was due. As Athrun thought back to how Kira and he had grown up, he couldn't understand how they had been able to cope with all the responsibilities they had to. Athrun didn't notice what was going on anymore until Kira shook his arm and whispered in his ear, "You're distracted by something, want to go talk in the kitchen? Mir is setting up a 'Truth or Dare' game so they won't miss us just yet," Athrun nodded, and Kira tugged him up and to the kitchen, "So what's on your mind?" Kira grabbed an apple and bit down on it while giving Athrun an encouraging smile.

"I don't know…" Athrun started then trailed off for a moment before speaking again, "It just hit me how we've all adapted considering how fast we had to mature."

"Yeah, it's so unreal isn't it? Just think about it; months before this, we were forming our own little rebel group, but even more incredible is that our small group made the biggest difference in the war. Now we're sitting around in my living room like nothing like that ever happened and like we had grown up like any other teenager," Kira sighed and then smiled brightly, "It's just so amazingly surreal yet you know in your mind that it all really happened," Athrun blinked at how accurate Kira was about his thoughts, "Then you think about how we grew up. We were spoiled little children, running around causing trouble, but no matter what it seemed like we would always be together."

* * *

_"Kira! Just a bit further!" Athrun encouraged his friend as he approached the blunet. Athrun pulled the six-year-old Kira towards him and then laughed triumphantly when Kira touched the pole, "Ha! Kazumi! He's safe." They both giggled uncontrollably as the other boy pouted._

_ Kazumi protested with a cute glower, "You guys always make it to the safe zone faster than anyone else can! It's not fair!" _

_ Kira and Athrun just pasted a huge smile on their faces as they inwardly laughed at everyone else. They glanced at each other, the amusement flashing in their eyes; they were always the best in tag._

* * *

_ Kira laughed, cutely, from atop a tree as he watched Athrun struggle to find footing to swing himself up. Athrun looked up exasperated as he complained, "Don't just sit there and laugh at me! Help me up!" Kira dropped down easily and then gave his friend a boost. In no time they were both sitting on a branch throwing down sticks, leaves, and anything else they could find at anyone who passed by. _

_ Kira's eyes widened innocently as he 'accidentally' hit a balding man with a nut on top of his head. The man looked up, face red, and started yelling at them. They had hopped down from their perch and had run home, laughing the whole way with the man sputtering behind them. _

* * *

_ Kira looked around in awe at his new school. He had been waiting outside for Athrun so they could tackle their first day together but he had gotten tired of waiting. As he stumbled through the halls, he had bumped into another boy, "Sorry." He said automatically and then reached out to help the other up. He found his hand slapped away and an older boy glaring at him._

_ "What's your problem! Can't even watch where your going!" The older boy gave Kira a push that sent the smaller boy stumbling. _

_ "I apologized, there's no reason to get angry." _

_ The boy sneered at him, "Don't try to sound so smart, you stuck up brat." He moved in for another push and this time Kira was ready. _

_ Then Athrun came from out of nowhere and snarled at the older boy, "If you're too weak to take a small hit, like him bumping into you, then I suggest you don't mess with us." _

"_Is there a problem out here?" A teacher's shrill voice echoed down the hall causing the spectators to disperse. Athrun gave the boy one more calculating stare before grabbing Kira and walking in the opposite direction._

* * *

_ Kira stifled a sob as Athrun handed him a bird. The mechanical bird was a work of art but he paid it no attention for the time being, "What do you mean you're leaving!" He was hysterical and Athrun could only watch him since Kira wasn't letting Athrun get anywhere near him._

"_I'm leaving in the morning, I'm sorry Kira but I didn't know either." Athrun tried to placate the sobbing boy without success. He stared hopelessly as the brunet cried uncontrollably and was almost knocked off his feet when Kira came tumbling into his arms._

* * *

_ Athrun blinked with disbelief as he saw Kira oppose him trying to protect an injured woman. Before he could register much Kira and the woman had made a hasty retreat. He watched with utter surprise as he witnessed piloting skills that Kira should not have had._

* * *

_ Kira squeezed his eyes shut as he realized what Athrun was doing. In his rage, Athrun had trapped Kira and had pressed the detonation button. Their beaten up gundams was only one more piece of evidence that convinced Kira that he was going to die out here by the hands of his best friend. _

* * *

_ Kira's eyes widened when Athrun wasted a few precious seconds to fend off their enemies completely. He knew that his friend needed those seconds to hand onto the Kusanagi as it launched or else he wouldn't make it. He held out his hand as he held on tight to the ship with his other hand, "Athrun!" He cried out desperately._

_ Athrun reached out for Kira and they were launched away from Orb. They didn't know that Cagalli was inside the Kusanagi screaming for her father, but they would comfort her later. Right now all they wanted to know was that they were both safe, and they were. Together they were propelled away from Orb as Cagalli lost her father in a simple moment. Her father's sacrifice would not be in vain because they would make sure of it. He had provided a chance for them to end this war._

* * *

"We were so young then suddenly we were adults," Athrun pondered this, "In some ways I can't help but feel sorry for ourselves but when I really look at it, I wouldn't have it either way. That war shaped who we are now and even though we lost friends in the war it's heartening to know that they died with honour." He smiled at Kira who returned the favour. _We survived the hardest time that we've ever gone through and probably will ever go through, that war changed me and defined me. _They walked back into the living room to see Lacus laughing daintly at Cagalli and Miriallia as they argued about something.

_To see people, who were in the midst of a war, laughing and surviving on is most beautiful indeed._


End file.
